Sticks and Stones May Break my Bones, but it's the Words that Hurt Me
by 8888littlecat8888
Summary: Maka is in a abusive relationship, and doesn't know how to get out of it. After the first day of school, she runs into the new boy everyone's talking about. Eyes of emerald meet eyes of gold. Maka's secret can't be safe forever right? I know the idea of an abusive relationship isn't exactly original, but bear with me. Warning: May contain some harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

Maka tip-toed into the bathroom, and looked and into the cracked mirror, at her reflection, she was covered in bruises from the night before, and had a small cut on her right cheek. The bruises were on her thighs, arms, and her torso. Maka sighed, and put on her outfit for the day. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a dark red tie. On bottom she had on a red, plaid, pleated skirt, black sock that reached mid-thigh, which she hoped would cover the bruises that littered her legs, and black combat boots. She put her sandy blonde hair up in two ponytails, and walked out of the bathroom to wake up her roommate and boyfriend, Soul.

"Ngh," Soul mumbled muffled by the pillows covering his face, when being shaken. He rolled over, and faced away from Maka. Maka sighed and went into the kitchen, hoping that the smell of breakfast would wake him up. After taking out the necessary things to make breakfast, Maka started frying the bacon, putting the bred in the toaster, and scrambling the eggs. After she was done, and put the plated of food on the table, Soul came out.

He was dressed for school, and after the breakfast previously mentioned, the two teens went exactly there.

"Hey Soul, did you hear that there's going to be a new student?" Maka asked Soul over the sound of the motorcycle they were currently on. Soul smirked, showing off his pointed teeth, the same color of his alabaster hair.

"Yeah, but don't worry. He's not going to be as cool as me." He said as he slowed to a stop in front of Shibusin. They were an hour early.

"I know. No one can be as cool as you Soul." Maka smiled.

"YAHOO!" Suddenly a blue-haired boy ran to the pair standing in front of the building. "I SEE ALL OF YOU CAME BACK AFTER SUMMER BREAK TO SEE ME, THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" The boy yelled at the top of his lungs. A girl Maka recognized as Tsubaki ran after him. She smiled and gave Soul and Maka and apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about his behavior," Tsubaki said. She had long black hair in a pony tail that cascaded from her head, almost touching the floor. She was Maka's best friend, and was currently dating the blue-haired nuisance that was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"How are you Tsubaki? How was your visit to Japan?" Maka asked.

"It was god. I got to see my parent and most of my family." She said with a smile. "What happened? There's a scratch on you cheek." She pointed out, her smile fading. Maka could feel Soul tense a bit at her words.

"I wasn't being careful in the kitchen, and accidentally cut myself." Maka said. She could feel Soul relax more as Tsubaki ate the lie right up, believing it.

The two girls continued talking while their boyfriends laughed and chatted about summer break in almost a drunk sort of fashion.

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah, he's really cute. I wonder if he's seeing anybody."

"Maybe, you know that these days the only good men are either taken, or gay. Besides, he had two other girls with him, and they looked close."

"A girl can still hope though."

"Hey Jackie, Kim, what are you talking about?" Tsubaki asked the two girls, after over hearing their conversation.

"The new boy," Kim responded. She had short light pink hair, and the girl next to her, Jackie, had raven-colored hair like Tsubaki's. "He has been spotted." She said with an official tone, causing Maka and Tsubaki to laugh a little.

"What does he look like?" Maka asked.

"He was wearing a white dress shirt, some black jeans, and-"

"Physical apearence, not his clothes Jackie." Maka said cutting of the girl.

"I was getting there. He has black hair and three white stripes on the left side. His skin is considerably pale, and he had the most handsome face. His most memorable feature are his eyes… they are a rich golden color. It's almost like he has eyes of gold." Jackie said.

Kim nodded and said, "He had two girls with him though. I don't k now his elatinship with them, but they don't look related." Kim soon left after saying this with Jackie following son behind.

_Eyes of gold, huh?_ Maka thought to herself. _Interesting, I might want to see this boy._

Soon the four teens, Black Star, Soul, Tsubaki, and Maka were hearing more things about this mysterious new boy. He apparently did have golden eyes, and odd hair, but there were new things being heard by the teens as well. He had an OCD obsession with symmetry. He was the head master's son. He was good looking. He was the brother of the two girls. He was dating one of the two girls. More and more things came to Maka and the other three's ears. They all seemed curious of which rumors were true or not. Well, three of them anyway.

"Who the hell does this dude think he is?! Does he think he is going to outshine me, the great Black Star?! I don't think so! When I meet this guy I'm going to-" The boy's rant was cut off by the thick book that collided with his head.

Maka picked up her book before saying, "You're an idiot, you know that?" All she got in response was a small "Ow," before Tsubaki came over, and helped Black Star up.

"Now Maka that is no way to treat your Nii-san," Black Star said rubbing the spot that had been hit. Maka rolled her eyes, and braced for impact as Black Star started to give her a noggie.

"Ow, ow, I'm sorry alright?" Maka said. Black Star released her and smiled as she fixed her hair.

"Not cool man. I don't care if you two are brother and sister, there's no giving noggies to my girl." Soul said. He took Maka's hand in his own.

Maka laughed, and walked off to class hand in hand with the very person that had caused the bruises on her body. _How hypocritical, _she thought _I bet that's not what you were thinking when you gave me the bruises I wear today, and for the past three months…_

* * *

**I hope that didn't suck too bad. Nii-san means older brother if you didn't know that. If I get encouraging reviews, I'll continue this. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have the three everyone's talking about.**

**~ littlecat**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks to The Insane Chemist, lilangel25, and animeluvr2424 for reviewing!  
**

**I can't believe I forgot to do this last time. Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"PATTY! IF YOU TOUCH THAT PAINTING, I'LL KILL YOU!" A boy's voice echoed through the mansion followed by bumps and thumps made by the footsteps of the boy and said Patty.

"Kid, calm down, she didn't actually touch the painting." said a girl with long dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. "Patty, don't touch the paintings either, okay?"

"Right sis! No touching paintings!" Patty, a girl with the same blonde hair and bright blue eyes as her sister's, said. It was the first day of school for all of the teens, the two girls and the boy named Kid.

"Come on, Liz, Patty, it's time to go." Kid said as he made last checks on everything's symmetry.

And with that the trio set off to go to their new school. Kid was the head master of the school's son, and Liz and Patty were Kid's adopted sisters. He found them wandering the streets of New York while visiting there for his father's business trip a while back. They were well known to the residents of that part of New York as the Thomson sisters, who would always carry guns, and steal the food they ate.

"Sis, do you think that there's going to be giraffes at this school, because if there are, I'm going to break their necks!" Patty said her eyes bright, and short blonde hair bouncing with every skip.

"I don't know Patty, what about you ask Kid. His dad is the head master." The older sister replied. Patty turned to Kid, and started poking him to get his attention.

"Hey, hey Kid, are there any giraffes at-"

"Patty there are no giraffes at this-"

"But I want gi-"

"There are no-"

"Giraffes, giraffes, I love gir-"

"PATTY, THERE ARE NO GRAFFES AT THIS SCHOOL!" Kid yelled getting fed up with being interrupted, while cutting off Patty in the proses.

"Look at the pretty butterfly sis," Patty said to Liz getting distracted. At this point, they were already at the school.

"Isn't it beautiful how symmetrical the school is?" Kid said to himself catching the attention of the students around him. "And school starts an hour after the beautiful and symmetrical eight. Symmetry…"

"Hey is that the new kid?"

"I think so. I have never seen him before. He's pretty cute."

"Yeah, but look at the girls with him. He must be dating one of them."

"Maybe…"

Many mumbled statements were being made about the new trio as they continued up the stairs and through the school. Finally they arrived at the headmaster's office.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock._

Kid knocked eight times before the door opened reveling Mr. Death. He was the school's head master, and Kid's father. "Hello father," Kid said walking into the room followed by Liz and Patty.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Mr. Death said happily causing The Thomson sisters to snicker, and Kid to turn a light pink.

"Father, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm Seventeen." Kid said ignoring the snickering pair behind him.

"On ward! Today is your first day at school. I hope that you meet new people. Kid, you haven't gone out much since your mother died. Just don't get yourself in fights. Your last school kicked you out because of that." Death said with a stern tone in his voice, as he handed kid his schedule.

"I promise. School's about to start, let's go, goodbye father," Kid said getting up. Liz and Patty said good bye as well.

"Come back here after the school day is over." Mr. Death said.

* * *

"Goodbye class," Dr. Stein, the biology teacher said rolling in his computer chair. "Remember, next week we will be dissecting a toad." He added with a sinister grin, the light glaring off his glasses giving him a mad look. The students scurried out of the class holding their books and binders close to escape the odd man's room.

Maka walked at a hurried pace to her locker which was all the way at the end of the hall, her head ducked down.

"Oof," She coughed out as she bumped into something, causing her and that thing to fall down. Most of the students were gone, so her books scattered throughout the empty hall. She looked up rubbing the already bruised leg she fell on.

"I'm sorry," She heard a voice say. Maka looked up to meet golden eyes. _This must be the new kid everyone's spazing out about. That would explain the odd hair too._ She thought to herself.

"No it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going," she responded collecting her books. This moment seemed to be taken right out of one of those cheesy romantic movies to Maka. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see the boy holding two of her books.

"Here, those look heavy, do you need help? I'm Kid by the way." He said. She shook her head.

"Maka, Maka Albarn. I don't need help but thanks for offering." Maka said with a smile. That smile soon faded though when she felt an arm snake around her waist.

"Sorry, but she's taken," Maka heard Soul's voice tell Kid from her right. She looked to the side, and was met by alabaster hair, and tensed.

"I wasn't trying to steal your girl, I was just being polite. Common courtesy," Kid said putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Bye, see ya around," He said walking off.

Maka walked back to her locker Soul still following and her mood immediately saddened as she thought of what would happen when they got home.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Soul yelled pulling Maka's hair, and pushing her into the wall of her room. "You are mine. I didn't think you were so much of a slut to actually hang all over other boys, when you have a perfectly fine man right here!" Soul yelled once more tightening his grip on Maka's hair. _Smack!_ Maka's left cheek turned red, and tears started streaming down her face. "You're mine, and mine alone," Soul whispered as he walked to his room.

Maka slid down the wall she was leaning against and hugged her knees to her chest. She let out a muffled sob, and kept wishing that this was all some strange nightmare.

* * *

**We met more characters!** **I hope that was good enough for you! Thanks for reading.**

**~ littlecat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed and followed this story. And thanks to those who added this to their favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Maka walked into school the same as always. Smile plastered on her face, while her hand was being crushed by her boyfriend's. The night before she had taken extra care to make her eyes seem less puffy, and her cheek look less swollen then the bit it was.

She'd greet students, and teachers with false happiness, and no one would see past her mask. If anyone did, she'd be in more trouble. Soul made it a solid rule that no one was to know of the beatings.

Maka walked into her first class, which was English, and took her usual seat in the front row's middle seat. She took out her English text book and note book, and the started to doodle on the paper of the note book.

"You're Maka right?" Maka looked up to see the person who caused her latest beating. She felt angry, and glared at him at first, then realized that he didn't know what he did. She sighed, and gave him a half-hearted wave. _He was just being polite yesterday_, she thought to herself.

"Someone seems enthusiastic," Kid said sarcastically, as their teacher, Ms. Marie, walked into the room. He sat down in the seat next to Maka, and took out his notebook and textbook. He couldn't get over the look of melancholy she had in her eyes. He didn't care if he was being nosey, but he wanted to know what was happening, and didn't care if he had to annoy her, or become friends with her, he was going to find out.

* * *

Maka walked out of her last class and to her locker. She started loading her binders and books into her bag when she felt two familiar arms link around her waist, hugging her from behind. Lips touched the top of her head.

"I'm going to the basketball court with Black Star. Don't do anything that you will regret later. I'll probably be home before eight. Have dinner ready." Soul whispered into Maka's ear, as he hugged her tighter. She turned, and quickly kissed his cheek. He walked away, probably to Black Star, and Maka watched with a smile on her face.

Maka loved when Soul went out somewhere with his friends. She had the house t herself, and could read without being interrupted. She closed her locker, put her bag on her shoulder, and started her walk home.

Kid watched as the boy who claimed to be dating Maka, hugged her from behind, and whispered something in her ear. Whatever he said made Maka happy, because her usual pouting face broke into a smile. When her boyfriend walked away, Maka still had the smile on her face.

_Shouldn't she be a little sad that her boyfriend's going out with his friends, instead of strait home? Don't jump to conclusions Kid, her pout may have nothing whatsoever to do with her boyfriend. Maybe someone in her family is sick, or died recently. _Kid thought to himself, still staring in Maka's direction.

"Kid stop being a creeper, and staring at that poor innocent girl," Kid heard Liz say from his right.

"Yeah, don't be a creeper Kid!" He heard Patty say giggling, in her usual bubbly voice.

"I was just thinking, and happened to be looking in that girl's direction," Kid said with a bored tone in his voice. "I won't be going straight home today. I think I'll have a little walk through the park."

"Okay Kid, and if you get lost just call me." Liz said while Patty was already halfway down the hallway singing about a giraffe. "Bye," Liz walked toward her younger sister, and exited out the door.

Kid walked in the way that Maka was heading. He caught sight of her turning the corner, and walking out the side exit. He quietly followed her, and started jogging to catch up to her.

"Hey," He said causing Maka's head to snap around. "Where are ya going?" he asked mentally slapping himself. _Really? That's the best you can come up with?_

"Home, where else?" Maka said quietly, her eyes darting around for anyone who could tell Soul.

"I dunno, I was going to go to the park. Do you want to join me?" Kid attempted. He was getting impatient. He wanted to know what caused the melancholy in Maka's eyes.

"No thanks. I think I'll just go home." Maka protested her eyes on the ground, and her fingers messing with her sleeves.

Kid sighed before continuing, "I'm not trying to hit on you, if that's what you're worried about. You were just the only girl that didn't try and flirt with me, or come on to strong." Kid said scratching his nose.

"Plus, your pigtails are perfectly symmetrical," he added when he got on response. Maka giggled at the random comment on her hair style. She looked up at him.

"Fine," she said. Kid looked back at her, looking her in the eyes. "I'll go to the park with you. I'm walking home at five though. I have to make dinner." _If no one sees us, then I should be able to get away with it._ Maka thought confidently. She smiled, genuine, and true.

* * *

"And then-" Kid cut off looking behind Maka. Maka turned around to see what he was looking at, and saw two girls that looked around her age, sixteen. She looked back at Kid to see him twitching.

"What happened? What's up? Why are you twitching?" Maka asked, cocking her head to the side. Kid looked back at Maka, his eye meeting hers.

"Those girls are asymmetrical," He said his voice serious, and dark. Maka started to giggle. Her giggles soon turned into laughter. Kid watched her confused.

"It's true! Their hair and outfits are asymmetrical!" he said. This only made her laugh harder.

_I haven't laughed this hard in a long time. But he can't be serious can he?_ Maka stopped her laughter, and cleared her throat. "Are you serious about the symmetry?" She asked. Kid nodded, and Maka smiled, true, and genuine.

* * *

**I hope that was good. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes! Thanks for reading!**

**~ littlecat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

It had been an hour since Maka came home at five, and she was sitting at the table with two plates of spaghetti sitting nearby, both freshly made. Maka was reading one of her many books, when she heard the door open.

"I'm home! That smells great, I'm starving." She heard Soul say followed by the sound of the front door of their shared apartment, shutting.

"I see you made dinner," Soul said, sitting down pulling one of the plates closer.

"Yes," Maka relied quietly, putting her book down.

"Did you go straight home?" He asked, putting some pasta in his mouth.

_Silence..._ Maka quietly continued eating her dinner. Soul put his fork down upon not hearing an answer.

"I asked if you went straight home, like I asked you to." He said quietly, but tensely.

Maka swallowed the spaghetti in her mouth. "No," She whispered, her heart rate beginning to speed up.

"What?" Soul said.

"I said no. I didn't go straight home. I stopped at the library on the way home, and did my homework." Maka said looking at the plate in front of her. This wasn't a lie though. She did go to library to do her homework. She just went with Kid.

"Stupid bookworm, did you go with any boys or anyone at all?" Soul asked now done with dinner.

"No, I went alone." Maka lied. She hoped he would fall for it, she was worried. It wasn't her she was worried for though, it was Kid. She didn't want him to get hurt, she barely knew him, and he got hurt now…

"Okay, I believe you. But if I find out that you're lying, you know what will happen. You still owe me." He said as he got up. Maka quietly finished her dinner, relieved that he fell for the lie. When she finished, she got up and washed the dishes.

Maka walked back to her room, and lied down on the bed. _ I wish that never happened. I wouldn't "owe him" anything if I hadn't been so careless._ Maka sighed as she thought to herself.

* * *

"Hey," Kid greeted Maka cheerfully as she walked into English. She smiled and nodded in response taking the seat next to him.

"That was fun," she said quietly. Kid looked at her. "Yesterday, it was fun," she said.

Kid smiled, "I'm glad you thought so. Hey, what's your number, can I have it?" she didn't respond at first. "As a friend. You have your friend's numbers and they have yours. We're friends right?"

Maka smiled and quickly scribbled down some numbers on notebook paper, folded it, and gave it to Kid. "Here," she said handing it to him, not looking at his eyes. "Don't call or text me between five and seven on school days, 'kay? I have chores, and have to help my boyfriend with his homework."

Kid smiled, and tucked the piece of paper in his pocket. He was one more step closer to figuring out the cause of her pout.

Halfway through class Ms. Marie got called to the front office to pick something up. The students were free for ten minutes. Kid stretched.

"School is so tiring, this is only the third day of school, and I'm worn out already." He said resting his chin on his palm.

"I actually like school," Maka commented smirking.

"How?" Kid asked with wide eyes.

"School is where I met most of my friends. I met Tsubaki, Kim, and Jackie here, along with you and some other people." Maka said looking down with a smile on her face. _It's also a way for Soul to act like he did before the accident. I met him here too. I don't regret it though._ _That was really sweet. _Kid thought.

Kid stared at the girl next to him, his heart starting to race. His cheeks were stained with a light pink. _What is this feeling? I can't- no, it's just because she's smiling, and happy._ Kid smiled too.

* * *

"What school did you go to before this one?" Maka asked at lunch. Soul had a lunch detention for talking and messing around in lass with Black decided to seize the opportunity to get to know her new friend.

"Vincent's School for Boys, obviously it's an all-boys school. It's also a boarding school, great one too" Kid said with a bored expression on his face.

"Why'd you stop going there?" Maka asked biting into her sandwich.

"I got expelled," Kid said with a monotone voice, as if nothing was wrong with what he just said. Maka made a confused face.

"What did you do to cause that to happen?" She continued to interrogate him.

"I got in a lot of fights. I didn't like the people there, and they didn't like me." Kid said simply. Maka smiled. _Such a simple answer, and he says it like he's bred of it, as if he's been asked multiple ties, which he probably has._

"What about you, did you go to any other schools before this one?" Kid asked Maka looking at the small blonde.

"I've gone to this school since I was in first grade. My Papa still works here, but he doesn't come here that often. He goes on a lot of trips, which is why I live with Soul, my boyfriend." Maka responded.

"You know Liz and Patty right?" Kid asked Maka. She nodded her head. "They're my adopted sisters. They became family a while ago, but we're still close."

"My Papa may be incompetent, but he is still family." Maka said looking down.. "My Mama passed away when I was young."

"So did my mother," Kid said. they looked at each other for a moment before Kid spoke up. "Have you ever traveled outside of the states?" he asked awkwardly. They both had pink-stained cheeks.

"Yeah, when I was five I went t Japan with my Mama and Papa," Maka told the boy beside her.

Kid smiled, "Japan is a beautiful place,"

The two continued their conversation until the end of lunch, unaware of the eyes watching them, curiously.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUNNN! Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading!**

**~ littlecat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

"Hey Kid," Liz started, walking into the boy's room.

"Yes Liz?" Kid responded.

"I saw you today at lunch. I was wondering, do you like that girl? I know that the other day you didn't go straight home, but followed the girl." Liz leaned on the bookshelf next to the desk Kid was sitting at. "I'm pretty sure she has a boyfriend though."

"Liz, we're just friends," Kid said with a smirk. "And besides, if I liked her like that I probably would have already figured out a plan to make her boyfriend to break up with her, or vice versa."

Liz rolled her eyes. "It's just strange for you to suddenly be friends with this girl, you seem interested in her. Like she's a puzzle you have yet to solve." Kid looked up from his homework. She had hit the nail on the head.

"You don't actually think I'd do that, do you?" Kid asked. Liz sighed, and slowly shook her head. She walked out of the room, and gave Kid a final glance at the door way.

"She' pretty you, know. The girl," Liz said turning back around. She closed the door, and Kid continued his homework with only Maka on his mind.

* * *

"Maka, I don't feel well. My head hurts, and my arms and legs ache…" Soul complained as Maka walked into his room on Friday. She sighed, and felt his forehead. It felt as if it was on fire, for Soul had a high fever.

"I think you got sick for staying outside in the pool with Black Star, who is already unwell, too long." Maka said walking out of the room. She came back in with a cold, wet cloth, and put it on Soul's forehead.

"Tank you Maka." Soul said. His nose sounded stuffed. Maka smiled, and headed towards the phone to tell the school that she and Soul weren't going to there.

"Yes, yes, he's sick, and I need to take care of him." She said into the receiver. She nodded, and hung up the phone thanking the person on the other end. Maka sighed, as she walked back to Soul's room. _This is going to be a long day. _

"Where are Maka and Soul?" Tsubaki asked Black Star who, despite being sick, still came to school. He claimed he was too big of a star to get sick.

"Maybe he and Maka rocked too hard last night, and couldn't come to school," Black Star said with a big, goofy smile on his face. Tsubaki blushed at what Black Star was suggesting.

"Woah, Maka lost her ticket? Well, who would have thought," Kim said as she and Jackie walked over to their friends.

Meanwhile, a certain golden eyed shinigami was freaking out about his missing friend. "Where is she? Did she get sick, kidnapped, molested?" Kid asked pacing.

"Kid you know that you shouldn't pace." Liz said as she filed her nails. She stopped for a moment, and looked up at her sister. Patty was playing with a stuffed giraffe, repeatedly bending its neck, and laughing victoriously. Her sister rolled her eyes at her sister's actions, and went back to filing.

Kid sighed as the first bell rang, signaling the classes beginning. The school day went by fast. As Kid went through his classes, he worried less and less, about his pigtailed friend.

_Hey, you there? You weren't at school today, what's up? Sorry if I'm prying. _Kid texted Maka, it was only 3:30, so he had an hour and a half until Maka's requirements kicked in. he put his phone on his desk, and got to work on his homework. Ten minutes later, he heard his phone buzz.

_I'm fine. Soul is sick, and I had to take care of him._ Maka responded.

_That's cool. It's nice that you take care of him when he's sick. _Kid texted, he was almost done his homework.

_Well I can't just leave him home alone can I? Besides, I'm afraid that he'll burn the house down or something._ Kid put away his homework, and look at the text smirking.

_Since its Friday, do you want to go to the new restaurant down town? After that we can go to the book store. My treat. If you don't have any plans that is._ Kid typed. He wasn't giving up. The girl seemed happy, but there was sadness in those emerald eyes of hers. He pressed the send button, and waited.

A small buzz filled the room, shattering the silence. It surprised Kid so he flinched a little bit when he heard it. _Sure, pick me up around 8:30. Sorry if that's too late._

_That's fine text me your address._ Kid responded. He got it, and texted back, _I'll text you when I'm outside. I wouldn't want to wake your neighbors. This isn't a date._

_It's a meet up. _Maka responded. Kid and Maka finished the text conversation after this.

Kid got up, and started getting ready for his and Maka's "meet up," it wasn't a date.

* * *

**Sorry this so late. Since it's nearing the end of the year, I haven't found much time to update with all of the tests and projects in school. I'll update as often as I can.  
**

**It also has come to my attention that this fanfic may be like others you have read before. Like I said, the idea of an abusive relationship, while tragic, isn't exactly my original idea to put in a fanfic. Though, if this is like others you have read in another way, I apologize. I try to make this as original as I can.**

**Guest: Sorry. I can't say I've read any Soul X Kid fics, (Don't kill me if that is an OTP, or a favorite shipping of yours! Danisnotonfire warned me about this!) but I'm honestly not a thief of any fanfiction that I know of. **

**To everyone, if it DOES seem that I'm stealing something, please tell me. I apologize again, if I ever do write something that is from another story, or sounds like it (Ignoring the type of relationships everyone in the fic has) please tell me either through review or privet message. Thank you for reading! I'll try to make the next chapter really long, since this one is so short.**

**~ littlecat**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Kid walked down the stairs and stopped to peek his head in his living room. "I'm leaving now," he said to the two blondes lounging on the couch. They simply nodded their heads, and waved their hands. The two were watching the _Lion King_. Liz was on the verge of tears and Patty was playing with her giraffe plushy. Kid rolled his eyes, and made his way to the door.

Kid got in his car, and started driving. He started thinking of ways to get closer to Maka, the closer to her that he was the better chance of his figuring out what's making her upset. _Liz was right she is like that one puzzle I have yet to solve. It's such a complicated puzzle too. No, she's human, not a toy. _

Kid's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he thought to himself. _I just want to know what is making her sad, and why she feels the need to hide it._ Kid nodded to himself as he stopped by the curb by Maka's apartment.

Maka felt her phone buzz, and her heart skipped a beat. This was the first time she went out at night without Soul's permission. The last time was for her birthday with Tsubaki. Maka smiled as she looked at the text she received. She adjusted her shorts and made sure that Soul was sound asleep. He had just taken some pain killers for his head ache and was knock out cold.

_I think he'll stay like that for a while, I just hope that he doesn't wake up and find that I'm not there._ Maka thought to herself as she locked the door and made her way down her w apartment stairs. She soon arrived at Kid's car.

"Took you long enough," He said as she got into the passenger's seat next to him. Maka rolled her eyes. "Let's go then," Kid said. They made their way to the restaurant.

"Wow, the food looks delicious," Maka murmured under her breath. She swore that she heard a chuckle from across from her. The restaurant was an Italian one, so there were many pasta dishes Kid got penne with sautéed mushrooms, and parmesan cheese, and Maka got stuffed ravioli with basil pesto and warm bread with olive oil.

"This is good," Maka said. Kid nodded in response, his mouth full of pasta. "I haven't eaten out in a while. Thanks for taking me." Maka said with a smile.

"You are very welcome, what are friends for if they can't be happy," Kid responded. He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. He felt eyes on the back of his head.

"Kid what's wrong?" Maka asked seeing her friend go stiff.

"Look behind me but try to make it look casual. Is someone looking at me?" Kid asked in a hushed tone. Maka was confused at first, but then followed his instructions. She put her elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her palm. Maka looked slightly behind him. She let out a snicker.

"Why are you laughing?" Kid asked.

"It's just a group of girls. They probably heard you say that we're friends, and want to hit on you." Maka said sitting back up. Kid's eye started to slightly twitch.

"Don't tell me that they're like those asymmetrical girls at the park," Kid said slumping in his seat. "Why can't they bother other boys?"

Maka snickered and rolled her eyes. "They want someone new. Once a god looking person waltzes into their life, they'll start to flirt up a storm." Maka said with a smirk. The waitress soon came around with their check, and Kid, Anxious to get away from the asymmetrical girls, practically ran out of the restaurant, Maka slowly following after him.

"Let's go to the bookstore," Maka said. She had brought some money, and was excited to get some new reading material.

"Fine, as long as those girls don't follow us," Kid said, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"They won't follow us, they'll follow you," Maka said poking Kid's shoulder. Kid ignored her as they walked into the shop. It was close enough to the restaurant that they could walk there. The two spit up, and went to the sections of their preferred book genre.

Maka went into the fantasy isle. She noticed a book that she had been wanting for a while, but it was too high up for her to reach it. She got up on her tip-toes, but she still couldn't reach it. Out of nowhere a hand reached up, and grabbed the book. Maka looked at where the hand came from, and was met with hazel eyes. _Just like the romance movies Tsubaki makes me watch with her…_

"Is this what you want?" The man said. He held out the book and Maka gladly took it. The man was tall, looked two or three years older than Maka, and had light brown hair. He smiled kindly at Maka. "Glad I could help," He said.

"Thank you," Was all Maka said. She knew better then to judge a person by appearance, and not to trust strangers. _But you trusted Kid._ A voice at the back of her mind said. She pushed that voice away, and smiled back at the man. He waved and walked away. Maka proceeded to checkout.

"Hey, did you find what you wanted?" Kid asked as they walked out of the shop. Maka checked her phone. It was 9:48 pm. She thought it was about time to go home.

"Yeah," she started. "I'm getting kind of tired. Can you drive me back?" Kid nodded, and they made their way to the car.

* * *

"Good morning," Maka yawned as Soul walked into the dining room on Monday. He hadn't found out about the meet up that Kid and Maka had. It wasn't a date. They were just two friends having dinner.

"How is my Maka?" Soul said giving Maka a bear hug. She had been out all day with Tsubaki the day previous and Maka had come home after Soul fell asleep.

The two soon made their way to school. Maka's bruises were starting to heal, so she decided to wear some capris and a shirt that ended a little below her elbow.

"Yesterday was fun," Tsubaki greeted her friend with a smile as her boyfriend did a weird bro-hug with Soul. Maka smiled.

"It was," The smaller pigtailed girl agreed.

The teens rushed off to class as the first bell rang. Kid looked up from the paper he was doodling on as his friend sat down beside him. Maka smiled as she sat down.

"Okay class, settle down," Ms. Marie said walking into the room. The room got quiet, and people took their seats. "Thank you, okay today we will be starting book reports, or presentations. You will pair up, and pick a book. That will be the book that you will present about." Marie said getting out a sack from on her desk. "You or your partner will pick a book from this sack, and it will be the book you are using for the project. Now, I'll give you three minutes, pair up!"

Most of the class got up, and started pairing up. Soon girls surrounded Kid and Maka.

"Kid, be my partner," One said.

"No, he wants to be mine," Said another.

"Sorry he's my partner," Declared on in the front.

"I'm not any of your partners," Kid said coldly. "I'm partners with Maka." Maka looked at him upon hearing her name. She hadn't been paying attention, and was confused as to why the girls in front of her and Kid were walking away with sad, mad, or envious looks on their faces.

"What?" She asked.

"We are now partners for this book project." Kid said smiling. "We can start working on it after school."

Maka nodded, but was a little nervous. She hoped that Soul would let her work with Kid, and not be home when she usually was because the reason was for school. Maybe it would be better to do this at Kid's house… but the Soul would be more suspicious. It would probably be best for her to do the project her and Soul's apartment. That way Soul could 'monitor' them.

Maka sighed as kid picked out the book they were doing the project on. The classes went by pretty fast after that, and pretty soon, it was already time for Maka to leave school.

"What about we start at my house," Maka suggested as she stopped Kid from going to his locker. She had to explain to Soul, and didn't want Kid there as a witness.

"Okay. Meet me by my locker, I need to tell Liz and Patty I won't be going straight home…" Kid said. And with that, Kid went off to his locker.

Maka spotted Soul, and went over to him. "Maka, I'm going to the courts with Black Star," Soul said to Maka.

"Okay, I'm having someone over _for a school project_," Maka put emphasis on the last four words to make sure Soul would know why Kid was there if he came home while they were working.

He just nodded. "Okay," Soul turned and walked off to Black Star. Maka sighed with relief, and made her way over to Kid's locker.

* * *

**Like I said, sorry it took so long for me to update. I got sidetracked, and distracted. Plus I have to study for tests, and all of that. I can't wait or summer. I'm updating as often as I can! Thank you for reading, and sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors.**

**~ littlecat**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I REALLY AM!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

"Okay, this is my apartment," Maka said unlocking the door. She and Kid walked into the small apartment. Kid looked it over, and nodded his head approvingly.

"It's really neat in here," He commented as he placed his bag don on the couch, which he soon sat on.

"Thanks, whenever there's a mess, I feel that I need to clean it up," Maka said with a smile. She and Kid got to work on their other homework first. Even though English was the only class they had together, they had the same teachers for their other classes as well. After they were done, Maka got up.

"I think I'll go get some snacks." She said and walked to the kitchen. Maka soon came back with two bowls filled with pretzels. Kid smiled and thanked her for the salty snack. "Let's start reading the book," Maka said putting away her other homework.

"Can I use you restroom?" Kid asked. Maka nodded her head and told him to go down the hall and open the second door to his right. He thanked her and got up and went in the directions she instructed.

Maka just got _The Tale of Two Cities_ in her hands, when the front door opened. She looked at the door to see her boyfriend, and immediately panicked. _He's going to know that Kid is over. He's going to know that a _boy_ is over!_ A little voice at the back of her head screamed.

"Whose stuff is that Maka?" Soul asked noticing Kid's bag and papers. He sounded angry because he recognized that bag as the bastard that tried, no, was trying, to steal his girl.

* * *

Kid flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. After he was done washing his hands, he walked over to the door. When his hand was about five centimeters away from the doorknob, he heard a (clearly mad male) voice shouting.

"I asked you whose stuff this is Maka!" Kid froze with shock.

"It's-"A muffled voice, which he figured was Maka's started.

"Well?" The male voice demanded.

"I told you that I was having someone over for a project we are doing in English. That is my partner's stuff." She explained.

"I know what you said; I just thought that your partner would be a girl! I never thought that you would work with any boy besides me or Black Star, let alone bring them into our apartment." The angry voice continued. "Are you tired of me, and decided that since he was new, you would seduce another guy?" The voice was tense but so low, that Kid could just barley her it.

Now Kid knew that he should go into the other room and stop this fight, but he couldn't. His feet were glued to the floor and his arm refused to obey him, staying extended, but not far enough to open the door.

He registered in his head that this was probably Maka's boyfriend, and that was what made him so stiff, and frozen; the shock of the fact that someone who looked so nice, was so mean. Don't judge books by their cover, he was always told. That saying was only to true.

_This would explain the melancholy in her eyes. _Kid thought to himself. _I should real- _his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of smacked skin, heavy footfalls, and the slamming of a door. Time unfroze, and Kid quickly opened the door, and ran to where Maka was. His eyes widened when they laid open her. Her clothes looked a bit ruffled, and one of her pigtails was pulled slightly out of place. But it wasn't that that made Kid stop, it was the light pink, but reddening blotch on Maka's tears streamed cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" Kid started, collecting his stuff in his bag quickly. Maka interrupted him, shaking her head.

"It's not your fault, but you need to leave. Soul is pretty angry as you just heard," The girl whispered, helping Kid put his things away. "I'll explain this to you later, but you must not tell anyone, promise?" Maka asked. Kid shook his head and exited the apartment trying to let what he just heard, and saw process through his mind.

"Hey Kid," Liz said when Kid came into the mansion. He walked right past her with a face of confusion and concentration. "Kid..?"

Kid walked up to his room, and shut the door. "Why can't I tell anyone?" He mumbled to himself. "This is serious… but Maka said that she'd explain… and I promised not to tell… GAH!" Kid yelled throwing his bag on the floor, and flopping down on his bed.

"Kid, are you alright in there?" Liz's voice called from outside of the room.

"I'm fine," Kid called back looking to the door.

"I don't think that if you were fine that you'd walk in with a frustrated face, and yell as soon as you get into your room." Liz called back "Now tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." Kid said opening the door. He walked over to the dresser, got out some pajamas and walked into the bathroom.

The next day, Kid walked into English wanting answers to his questions. Maka smiled when he entered the room. "I didn't tell anyone," He said, sitting down.

"I'll explain it to you later. It really is a long story. Thank you so much for not telling anyone." Maka whispered to him. "I'll call you later, and explain."

"Then I will be waiting for your call," Kid said.

It was around 4:32 pm when Kid's phone started buzzing. He looked at the number and answered it. "Hello," he called into the receiver.

_"Okay, explaining time. Since this is a long story, I'll just jump right in." _Maka's voice came in through the phone.

"Start from the beginning." Kid suggested.

_"I live with Soul, my boyfriend, because I don't want to have to live with my good for nothing father, and you already know what happened to my mother." _Kid did recall Maka saying something about her there's death. _"Soul had already cut off almost all ties with his family when we first met. He still is in contact with his brother, West. He is the reason our apartment hasn't been taken away from us, but that is beside the point. For the first month or so, we lived a normal life. It was the second life living there, did I discover Soul's short fuse, and temper._

_"One night, after he was out drinking with the boys, he came home drunk. It was a week or so after school ended. I was in the kitchen washing dishes, and when he walked in, I could smell the alcohol. He hadn't drunk before so I thought he'd just go to his room. He hugged me from behind, and I took him to his rom. He kept mumbling about how he thought I should just let loose. I left him in his room and went back to cleaning the dishes, figuring he'd just go to sleep. I started to wash the knife I had been using earlier to cut the meat._

_"I was so distracted, focused on cleaning the knife, and not cutting myself, that I didn't notice him come in the kitchen. He hugged me again and started to get kind of… touchy. I tried really hard to shake him off, but he just got even touchier. I turned around to shove him away, but he just continued. I lost it for a moment, and forgot about the knife in my hand. I swiped at him in attempt to get him off of me. All I saw was crimson, and I dropped the knife on the floor. I rushed him to the hospital. He just told the doctors he got into a fight. I screwed up…_

_"As soon as he got out of the hospital, he started acting colder towards me. He blamed me, and so did I. he said that I owed him. That he would make me feel the pain he did. The next day he was probably the nicest I'd seen him. I though he was kidding about the owing him thing… though the next week I made him very angry, and he started yelling… hurtful… things at me. Two weeks later, he hit me for the first time. He apologized, though I knew that it wasn't a solemn apology. I was too blinded by what I believed was love, and I didn't want to leave him. Now I do, but I don't, and didn't have anywhere to go. _

_"I wasn't willing to move in with my father, and Tsubaki, Black Star, Kim, and Jackie, all can just barley manage to afford an apartment for all of them, and food, etcetera. I wasn't going to burden them. I decided not to tell anyone. Soul can still be nice though… so now you know. Please don't tell anyone, n matter how much you trust them." _ Maka finished.

"I already said I wouldn't tell anyone didn't I?" Kid responded.

_"Thank you so much Kid. Do you think we can continue working on the project on Saturday? West is coming over, and will keep Soul occupied for most of the day."_

"Sure," Kid responded. "Let's both have the book finished by then though." He added.

_"Don't worry, I will. Can we do the project at you house though. Soul will almost literally bust if he sees you and I within five meters of each other." _ Maka pleaded. Kid chuckled.

"Sure, you can come over." Kid said to Maka.

_"Thanks. Bye," _

"Bye," And with that, Kid hung up. "Oh shit, Liz and Patty are going to attack me if I bring a girl over!" Kid said to himself realizing that the sisters would most likely be ecstatic if he brought a girl over. "Oh well, I'll cope," He said tiredly.

* * *

**Sorry about the crappy ending. I didn't know how to end it, so you have an awkward ending now. An awkward ending is better than no ending though, right? Sorry about the extremely late update! I had a couple of ideas, and picked this one. I hoped you liked it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, and thank you for reading.**

**~ littlecat**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I Had field day recently, and i am no where near athletic. I bet you can see how that can fail.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

The week went by faster than Kid thought it would, and soon it was Friday. The boy only realized that though when a certain pig-tailed girl walked into English with a goofy smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that? It's scaring me." Kid stated as his friend sat down in her usual seat next to him.

"Oh shush, I'm happy because West is coming over tonight. You know, Soul's brother," Maka explained, lightly shoving Kid's arm. Kid chuckled, and then straightened out his shirt to keep the symmetry.

"Oh yes, you can finally escape tomorrow, can't you?" Kid said looking at his friend. She only nodded with that smile still on her face, her emerald eyes glossed over with pure joy. Maka's smile soon faded a she looked beyond Kid.

"What's wrong now?" the latter questioned. Her beautiful smile had just disappeared, vanished into thin air.

"Look like you aren't talking to me," Maka said quickly, opening her book. Kid soon followed her actions with confusion clear his face. After a moment or two, Maka looked back up. "Okay, we can talk now. Soul was down the hall, and I thought he may have seen me. I'm sorry that we can't really talk in front of him." Maka whispered to Kid.

Kid sighed, and murmured back, "I understand,"

"Three thirty," Maka said.

"What? What about three thirty?" Kid asked. Was it this girl's goal to confuse him today?

"Is it okay if you pick me up then? You know, to study at your house." Maka said, resting her head on her palm.

"Okay, I'll pick you up then. Should I just text you like last time?" Maka nodded. "Then three thirty it is." Just then, Ms. Marie walked in and started class, interrupting Kid and Maka's conversation. Kid was still panicking a little on the inside about bringing Maka over. Liz would freak out, and ask a bunch of questions, and Patty would do the same… but much, much louder.

Classes went by quickly, and soon it was time for lunch. Since it was relatively nice outside, most students went out there to eat. Only a few had chosen to eat inside and that just so happened to include a certain bookwork and golden-eyed boy.

"Why are you ten minutes late for lunch?" Maka asked Kid as he sat in the seat across from her. She bit into her apple, and gave Kid a stern look. It was awkward just sitting there at the table with no one else there, and she really didn't want to go out in the hot sun right now.

"In TV shows they have like twenty minutes between each class. In reality we have only four minutes. I was late to gym, and Sid made me do extra laps around the track." Kid said. He took out his sandwich, perfectly symmetrical I may add, and started to bite into it.

Maka gave out a little giggle. That was only to true. Plus the halls were always being blocked off by people standing in the middle of it having conversations when they should be getting to class or people who take their sweet time to strut down the hall, right in front of you. And sometimes they manage to always be in front of you, no matter how far you move to the right or left.

"I know how you feel. It's a pain isn't it?" Maka responded. The two continued conversing about the hallways, school, and other random things until the bell signaling the final class period rang.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," Maka heard Kid say as they went to their lockers. Maka smiled and gave him a small wave.

* * *

"Okay, so all I need now is some bread," Maka mumbled to herself as she walked with a basket full of groceries into the bread isle. Picking up Soul's preferred brand, she turned and headed toward checkout.

Distracted by the thoughts of Saturday, she barely heard the voice behind her. "Hey, aren't you the girl I helped at the bookstore?" Maka turned around to be met by, one again, hazel eyes and light brown hair.

"I never got your name," The boy continued. "Mine is Nathan." The boy held out the hand that wasn't handling his basket full of food, for a handshake. Maka slowly reached out her hand and shook Nathan's.

"My name is," Maka didn't exactly want to give a stranger her name so she hesitated. Taking a small breath, she continued. "Maka," She finished. Nathan smiled.

"Maka, well its nice meeting you," He said. Maka nodded and turned to buy her food. As she proceeded to the cashier, she couldn't ignore the footsteps behind her. After both Maka and the boy behind her got their food, Maka gripped the handles of the plastic bags containing her food in frustration. They guy still seemed behind her.

"Maka, do you go to that school, Shibusin?" Nathan asked when Maka turned to tell him to shoo.

"Why do you ask?" Maka questioned back. Was this guy stalking her or something?

"I think I've seen you there before. I'm graduating this year." Nathan was a grade above Maka. _That means he is seventeen or eighteen,_ Maka thought.

"If you must know, I am in Shibusin, and will be graduating _next_ year." Maka responded. Nathan and Maka stopped walking as a black car approached them. "What are you doing here?" Maka asked as the window rolled down. Kid sat inside with a smile on his face.

"I thought that was you Maka," Kid said. "Do you need a ride home? Who's your friend?" Nathan practically shoved Maka out of the way to introduce himself.

"My name is Nathan," He said with a big smile on his face. Kid looked a bit surprised at this guy's enthusiastic introduction. Maka rolled her eyes and explained that she had just met Nathan, and that he was walking home, and they just so happened to use the same route.

"I wouldn't mind a ride home though," Maka said. Kid unlocked the doors, and she placed her groceries in the back seat. As Maka sat in the passenger's seat, she told Nathan, "I'm sure Kid can drive you home too, is that okay?" Kid nodded his head with a sigh, and started heading out when Nathan was in the back. Nathan's house was closer, so they went there first.

"You're graduating this year?" Kid asked not letting his eyes stray from the road.

Nathan nodded, "That's right," Maka was reading, not paying attention. The girl noticed the book in Kid's car, and curious, she started reading it.

"Bye Maka, Kid. I'll see you in school," Nathan said breaking Maka's attention toward the book she found. Waving, the hazel-eyed boy went inside his house.

"Should I drop you off a block away, as usual?" Kid asked Maka. Maka had put the book back where she found it, and nodded. "How are you and Soul doing?" More questions.

"We… well he forgave me for having a boy over. I told him that we were only working on a project, and that neither one of us would try and pull something. I think that he trusts me enough to believe the truth." The pig-tailed girl said looking as her fingers as the fumbled with the hem of her shirt.

"That's good," Kid said. After an awkward silence, Kid pulled the car next to a curb about a block away from Maka's apartment.

"Thank you for driving me home Kid." Maka got her groceries, and caught Kid's nod meaning, 'you're welcome'. "Remember, three thirty,"

"I'll text you when I'm ready to pick you up." Maka grinned, and started walking toward her apartment. _I still need to explain Maka to Liz and Patty… this will be fun._

* * *

**I am going to try and updated much faster, now that it is the weekend, and I don't have many tests soon. I'm going to my first anime convention next weekend. My friend is taking me to AnimeNext. Wish me good luck! Oh my, is this a new character? I have made a n OC, and have an idea for something for him to do in later a chapter... I've been waiting to introduce Nathan. Nathan is sort of like the friend I'm waiting for to appear in real life.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. Thank you for reading.**

**~ littlecat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Look, I updated faster!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

"You're what?!" Liz's voice echoed throughout the mansion.

"I told you, I'm having Maka over to work on the book project we have to do." Kid said with a poker face.

"Kiddo-kun, stop seducing innocent girls," Patty yelled between giggles. Kid's face flushed, a light pink color staining his cheeks. He sharply inhaled before retorting back, "Patty, Liz, Maka has a boyfriend, and like I said before, she's just a _friend_ coming over to work on a school project with me. Friend,"

"Fine, fine, come on Patty, let's go shopping." Liz said getting her purse and then her sister.

"Ooo, can we get a giraffe shirt?!" Patty screamed as the sisters walked out the door. Kid sighed and looked at the clock on the wall.

3:27

Maka did a last minute check of the items in her bag. _Pencils, pens, phone, key, notebook, folder, and book it's self… I think that's it. _Maka sighed, and checked the time again. She was starting to like sneaking out. Soul and West had left ten minutes prior, and said they would come back around seven. Maka knew she had to be home at, at least six thirty. West and Soul might come home to find her missing, and she really didn't want that.

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

Maka's thoughts were interrupted by her phone. Glancing at the text message, she hurried out of the door, locked it, and dashed off to find a black car awaiting her arrival.

* * *

"Your house is huge," Maka gaped widely at the mansion in front of her. "It makes me feel so small," she murmured walking through the door. Kid chuckled behind her. Maka turned, and faced Kid with her hands on her hips. "Soul and West said that they'd be home around seven. I need to be home by at least six thirty."

Kid straightened his back, and put his right hand to his forehead (despite the asymmetry) in a mock solute. "Ma'am yes ma'am," Maka rolled her eyes, grinning, and sat on the couch. Since the two had already finished the book, they just needed to answer the questions required, and make a presentation about the plot, and everything.

Half way through finishing the questions, the door opened, revealing two blonde-haired girls with shopping bags from various places. The one with shorter hair was holding a small giraffe plushy.

"Hey Kid, we're home. Who's this?" Kid sighed in embarrassment. Patty was circling around Maka, who looked nowhere near comfortable.

"This is Maka, you know, the one I'm working with on the book project." Kid said. Liz walked over, and pulled Patty away from the poor girl. "Maka, this is Liz and Patty," Kid said gesturing to the girls as he said their names. "They are my adopted sisters."

"It's nice to meet you," Maka said flashing a polite smile at the sisters. Liz, suddenly remembering who the girl was, got suspicious as to why Kid was her partner. Patty, on the other hand, was staring at the girl as if she was a new toy.

"Can I play dress up with her sis? She's so adorable and innocent looking," Patty started jumping, and her statement made Maka freeze. She didn't like her suggestion one bit.

"Okay, you two interrupted our project time, and I would appreciate if you let us be." Kid said ushering the two sisters out of the room. Patty waved to Maka, who waved back to be nice. Patty had frightened her a bit.

"Sorry about Patty, she can get… like that… sometimes," Kid apologized as he sat back on the couch. Maka just giggled, and waved her hand.

"It's fine, I just don't want to play dress up." She said with a small smile on her face. The two went back to work, and upon finishing the questions, decided that this was a good place to stop. Stretching, Kid looked at the clock. A bit more than an hour and a half had passed, and it was 5:12. Kid looked over at his partner. Maka was packing up all of her stuff.

"Hey Maka," Kid started, getting the girls attention. "Would you like to stay over for dinner?"

"As long as you can get me home by six thirty, I'm fine with it." Kid picked up his phone, and called up the pizza place he always ordered from when he was too lazy to just make dinner. Hanging up after ordering, Kid looked around for Maka only to find that she was nowhere in the room.

Going upstairs, his suspicions were proved correct when he heard insane laughing coming from Liz's room. The door was open a crack, but Kid knew better than to just open the door. Knocking on the wall next to the door, he called in, "Is it safe?"

Hearing approval to come in, he opened the door. Maka, Liz and Patty were all sitting on Liz's bed. Liz was braiding Maka's hair into a fishtail, while Patty was asking a million questions. Maka was answering Patty's questions, and looked like she was enjoying herself. "Hey," She greeted noticing Kid making his way over to where she was sitting.

Kid smiled, and looked at Liz. She wanted to ask him something, and Kid could tell, but it was obvious that she was trying to hide it. That meant that she didn't want to ask him in front of anybody, but instead in privet.

"I ordered pizza, and it should be here in ten minutes," He said. Patty's face lit up when she heard that she would be getting pizza.

"Is Maka staying for dinner?" She asked. Kid nodded, and Patty hugged the petite girl in front of her. Liz, glad she had finished the braid a second before Maka was attacked, smiled. The girls seemed to like Maka very much. Kid smiled, glad that the two were making a new friend.

They hadn't met many people that they liked in the school, no matter how many boys flirted with them, or girls tried to befriend them. They just weren't interested. They knew that girls were trying to befriend them because so many guys hit on them. They didn't like they guys because they seemed too perverse, or too weird, arrogant, snide, and so on.

Maka was nice, and since Kid thought she was a good friend, they thought they'd give her a chance.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Kid, went downstairs, and Maka followed, to bring in the pizzas as Kid paid the pizza deliverer. Liz and Patty went to get plates.

"Hello, that would be-" The delivery boy stopped when her saw the two in front of him. Nathan smiled, and placed the pizzas in Maka's waiting arms. "Hey guys, how are you. Do you remember me?"

"We can't forget you, Nathan." Maka said turning around to walk the pizzas over to the table. She walked back to continue the conversation with the pizza boy.

"We've been fine Nathan, how about you." Kid asked handing the boy his money. Maka was slowly getting used to the boy. She had also bumped into him in the hall way earlier that week, and they had a relatively short conversation.

"I'm fine. Your house is big," Kid chuckled. "I get that a lot, thanks." He responded. "That's what Maka said too." Maka lightly punched Kid's arm.

"Well, I have to go, more runs," Nathan waved, and Maka waved back. Kid just grinned. As the car in front of the house drove away, Maka and Kid stepped back inside the house. Turning around, they are met by the Thomson sisters, smirks on their faces.

"Who was that? He was cute," Liz commented. She was still smirking as the four got their pizza. Kid only rolled his eyes. Liz had found a nice, cute boy that seemed decent. She would be like this for a while.

It was Liz that drove Maka home, actually dropping her off in front of her apartment. Kid thought that since Liz was a girl, that it would be better if she dropped Maka off, so he went to the bathroom when it was time for Maka to go. Liz, being nice, offered. Plus, Soul wouldn't be as suspicious if Liz dropped her off.

"How did you and Kid meet?" Liz asked to start conversation. She was still suspicious of why Kid seemed to treat this a bit like a puzzle.

"We bumped into each other in the hall," Maka responded. "We also have English class together, if you couldn't tell." Liz smiled. It was good for Kid to have a friend that may be a good influence. _Maybe he won't get kicked out of this school like the other four. _"This is my apartment." Maka said. She understood why Kid went when he did, and she was glad. "Bye, see you later," She said getting out of the car.

"Bye," Liz said. As Liz drove away, Maka noticed the two white-haired males waiting for her by the door of her apartment. Swallowing, Maka walked forward.

* * *

**Hehe, I left you a cliffy. I hope this was decent. I personally thought this chapter was a bit lacking. Oh well. Thank you for reading. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**~ littlecat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

"Hey Maka," West greeted. He looked almost exactly like his brother, but more angled, and his hair defied gravity less. Maka gave him a smile, and set her bag down. She chose to bring a tote bag instead of her backpack to Kid's house, and she was thankful she did. "You're dressed nicely today." West hadn't gotten a good glance at Maka, because his brother was very possessive over her. He had just noticed that she was wearing a long grey tunic, nice looking jeans, and her combat boots. Her hair was in a beautiful braid too.

"Thank you," Maka was already in Soul's hold and she knew that West would be leaving in a couple of hours.

"So Maka, where were you?" Soul asked casually. Maka knew that he was making sure that she wasn't out with Kid again. Maka looked him in the eyes before saying, "I was out with my new friends Liz and Patty. You saw Liz drop me off. Patty was still shopping, and needed more time. I didn't buy anything though."

Soul searched her eyes for lies, and looked away satisfied. Maka smirked inwardly. She had gotten significantly better at lying. Soul had believed the fib to. But the guilt of lying to her boyfriend would catch up with her eventually. For now she would just enjoy the presence of West that prevents Soul from harming her.

It was Sunday morning that Maka woke feeling arms around her. He eyes widened only to close again in relief that she wasn't feeling any "special feelings" and was fully clothed. "Good morning beautiful. You just looked so cute in your sleep that I couldn't help but crawl in." Maka started getting suspicious as soon as he said that. Soul could be nice, but he wasn't this nice… what was he planning?

Letting go of her, he said, "Get dressed, I want to take you out for breakfast." Both getting up, Soul went to Maka's dresser and got out some clothes. "Put these on, and get ready." Maka took the clothes, and stared at the door as it was shut. Maka looked at the outfit in her hands for a moment before putting it on.

In the mirror was a girl of sixteen, her blonde hair tussled from sleep, and emerald eyes full of fear. She was wearing a grey long sleeved dress shirt, and black shorts that reached a little under mid-thigh that showed off her long, slender legs, with a bruise here and there. Taking a brush, the girl in the mirror started to untangle, and tame her blonde hair, letting it stay down.

Maka took in a breath, letting it out and gave the girl in the mirror one last reassuring smile before picking up her phone and leaving the room. Soul was waiting for her by the door, and took her hand as soon as she had on the black flats he suggested.

They ate breakfast in a nearby café. The food and drinks were great but Maka couldn't help but be tense. She knew Soul didn't treat her to things like this often. He either wanted to know or did know something. On their way home the two went through the park.

"So Maka," Soul started, swinging their clasped hands. "Before I went to sleep, I saw your phone had a text message." Soul continued. Maka's heart dropped through her stomach. She gulped back her breakfast.

"Oh, and who was it from?" She asked. She was nervous, and Soul could tell, her palm had started to sweat.

"Well you had three actually. One of them was from someone named Nathan," Maka's eyes widened. She and Nathan had exchanged numbers at some point, and she had forgotten. "The other two were from someone named Kid," Maka swore she felt Soul's eyes burning with anger. His hand tightened around hers as he continued.

"Nathan said that he hoped to see you in the halls. You two had a conversation about each other before then. I don't see him as a threat though, it's only too clear that you two are just friends. It's this 'Kid' character I'm worried about. What did I tell you about seducing the new boy?"

"Kid is just a friend," Maka mumbled, her bangs hiding her sad eyes. They had made it to their apartment.

"I want you to take out your phone, and read the last two text messages he sent you," Soul requested. The two teens walked into the apartment, locking the door behind them. Maka's fingers shook as she took out her phone. She started at the trouble these texts would get her in.

"The first one says, _"Hey Maka, did you get home safe?" _ The second says," Maka struggled to say the next one. _"He can't hurt you with West over, right?" _Maka felt the phone taken from her hands. She looked up, and saw only angry crimson eyes before she felt a sharp smack on her left cheek causing her to turn her head and torso to the right.

"Your Passcode to your phone was too easy, Kami, the name of your stupid mother." Soul had lost all control, and was now blinded by a mixture of wrath and envy. He roughly grabbed her arm, and jerked her so that her scared eyes met his angered ones. "You are mine, and mine alone," He slapped her before kicking her left shin, and making his way to his room. Tears blurring her vision, and pouring out of her eyes, she broke.

"Is this _really_ how you treat your girlfriend?" She screamed at Soul. She was on the ground clutching her shin, her newfound confidence stopping the boy in his tracks. "You are saying that I should feel the pain that you felt. I felt that pain a long time ago." Maka continued, getting to her feet, using the wall to stand. "I am sick and tired of being your punching bag, and doing what you say in fear of getting hit if I don't. I am _sick and tired of it!_"

Soul turned around, and slapped her again causing her to fall on to the coffee table, and make it fall on top of her. Soul threw her phone down on the floor, just narrowly missing her face. Some of the bits of the phone cut her hands as she tried to get up. Soul was staring at her with a look of pure loathing.

When he had calmed down, Soul only just caught sight of blonde hair and the door slamming shut. Looking down at his hands, he mumbled, "What have I done," And in the first time since Maka moved in, and he started to beat her, Soul cried. He cried of anger, of sadness, but mostly of guilt. He had finally realized what he was doing to Maka. She was already had enough shit in her life, with her dead mother, and alcoholic father. She missed her mother so much and he insulted that very person in which she missed. All of this shit he made worse. He was to blame. Seeing the blood on the door's lock he continued to cry of all of these emotions until he tired himself out, and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Maka felt her hands cut as she sat up. Seeing that he was distracted, Maka unlocked the door, and shut it, dashing away from the place that Soul was in. She didn't care how odd she looked with blood and tears on her. She didn't care that she could probably never go back to that place. Maka just cared about where she was going. She had remembered the streets, and turns it took to get there. Her heart ached, and the pain was only causing her to run faster. Finally getting to her destination, she rang the doorbell.

When the door opened, she was glad to see Kid standing there. "Maka-" He was cut off by the poor girl throwing herself at her friend, and crying into his shirt. Kid was still in a bit of shock of seeing Maka like this, beat up, and bleeding, but her still wrapped his arm around her, and stroked her hair, letting her get it all out. He didn't care that she was staining his shirt with a mixture of blood and tears. Maka didn't care that she was displaying how weak she really was. And both of them didn't care that Liz, Patty, and Nathan were there watching what was happening with faces full of surprise. They both knew they had to explain what was happening at some point.

* * *

**That was, in my opinion, one of my better chapters. Hey, sorry I keep updating late, but I promise I will update tomorrow. I will explain in the next chapter why Nathan is there too, don't worry. Thank you for reading, and sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**~ littlecat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

"Maka," Nathan cried helping the girl inside. When running, she had hurt her left leg even more, and could barely walk. Besides that, her hand was cut horribly, her cheek had started to swell, she had a cut lip, and was bruised badly.

Nathan and Kid brought the weeping girl to the couch as Patty and Liz got bandages and disinfectant. As she sat on the couch, she sniffed, and wiped away her tears. Kid was still comforting her when the Thomson sisters came back with the medical supplies. The also brought some clothes that were a bit small for them so that they could wash Maka's.

After Maka was bandaged, and calmed down she and Kid went to explain. "Well, long story short, my boyfriend abuses me, and I finally stood up to him. After that, when he was distracted I escaped."

"When did this start, Maka?" Liz asked. She didn't think anything like this was happening, and now she knew why Kid was being friendly to her, and why at first he treated it like a puzzle, when he didn't know. Maka couldn't get the story out, so Kid explained it. He explained when the beatings happened and why, while Liz, Patty, and Nathan listened in awe, horror, and melancholy. The whole time Kid was explaining, Maka avoided eye contact with everyone, and had a wistful expression on her face.

"Hey Nathan," Maka looked at Nathan when Kid was done explaining. "Why exactly are you here?" Realizing how that sounded, she quickly added, "Not in an offensive way, just curious,"

Nathan chuckled lightly and said, "I was invited here by Liz," Liz nodded in clarification. "We all were having a friendly breakfast to get to know each other." Maka nodded. She still hurt a little everywhere, but she felt better when Patty hugged her.

"It'll get better Maka," She murmured into Maka's ear. Maka smiled in thanks.

"You guys can't tell anyone, no matter how much you want to or trust that person. You must never tell anyone," Kid said. Maka still couldn't find words, and her cheek hurt. They all agreed. She smiled, and tears streamed silently down her cheek.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Liz knew well what was wrong, but she still asked.

"I'm so happy," Maka mumbled. She buried her head in her hands, and the other three stared in surprise. "I'm so happy, and it sound so cheesy, but I'm happy to have such great friends." Nathan smiled, and Liz and Patty hugged the smaller girl. Kid just sighed in relief. He was happy that she wasn't crying of pain or of sadness.

"Can I stay here for a while?" Maka asked Kid. Kid nodded, and told Liz to show her the guest room. Patty followed along just for the fun of it, and to keep the petite girl happy.

"Kid, do you think we should get her stuff?" Nathan asked. Kid shook his head.

"I think I'm going to drive us there, and Liz and Patty should go into their apartment with her. Soul is more accepting of girls being her friend, but we should come in case he chooses a fight." Kid said. Nathan thought it over and thought it would probably be best to stick with Kid's plan.

"Maka, when you're ready, all of us are going to go to your place to pick up your stuff. You left the door unlocked, right?" Maka nodded to Nathan's question. "All of us are going, but only you, Liz, and Patty are going inside the house. Kid and I are there in case you need help."

"I want to go now," Maka said, walking to the door.

"Are you sure?" Patty asked. Her friend was still hurt and limping. Maka just nodded, and walked out of the door to Kid's car. Following behind, the other four watched carefully in case Maka was about to fall down. Once all of them were in the car, Kid started to drive. They soon arrived at Soul's apartment.

"So Liz and I are going in with Maka?" Patty asked, as Liz helped Maka out the car. Kid nodded. "Just keep the door mildly open, and call if you need help with anything." Liz, Patty and Maka managed to make it safely up the stairs. Maka was surprised to find that the door wasn't locked.

As soon as they went inside, Liz and Patty gasped and froze. Maka just limped to her room. Liz looked around in shock. The coffee table was knocked over, and there where what looked to be the remains of some electronic device, and on the remains was blood. There was a bit of blood on the wall next to the coffee table too. Patty couldn't stand to look any more, so he went to help Maka pack, but Liz continued to investigate.

"Man, Kid would hate how asymmetrical it is in here," Walking over to the table, she turned abruptly, hearing a grunt from the couch. There was a boy about Kid's age, from appearance, who had pure, white hair. He opened his eyes, and shot up from his position of lying down. Liz stepped back a bit from the sudden movement. His eyes of crimson glared at her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked. Liz looked past him to see that Maka and Patty were emerging from Maka's room with two suite cases. Maka froze behind Patty, who was dragging the two suit cases. Soul turned around upon hearing movement behind him. Liz went to help her sister with the luggage.

"M-Maka," Soul said. He stumbled over the back of the couch, falling in the process. He got up, and looked the small blonde girl up and down. He noticed that she had changed into slightly larger clothes, and her left shin and right hand were bandaged. He slowly started to approach her, but the two other girls got tin the way. Liz and Patty had set the luggage by the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Patty asked. Soul stopped to glare at the girl.

"I'm trying to get to my girlfriend." He responded, moving to the side, to go around them. Patty just moved to the side, in front of him. The sisters repeated this process until the boy gave up. "Maka, why don't you just tell your friends to just move over," Soul peered between the two girls in front of him.

"Why, so that she needs more bandages than she already has?" Patty said, hands on her hips. Soul's eyes widened. The three made an attempt to leave, the sisters sandwiching Maka between them.

"Maka, don't leave me," Soul pleaded. He looked almost pitiful at that moment to the three girls attempting to leave. Patty, and Liz picked up the luggage, and Maka got the few pairs of shoes that she had, and placed them in the tote bag from before. The girls made it outside the apartment, and Liz and Patty started down the stairs, with Maka behind.

"Maka," Soul said from behind Maka, gripping her shoulder. Maka shook him off, and turned to face him, she looked up to make eye contact with the pitiful, begging boy. "Please don't leave me Maka, I'm sorry," It looked genuine, but Maka could never be sure. If he could pull of a lie when hammer drunk, he could defiantly do so sober. He grabbed the hand that wasn't injured, and lightly pulled it in the direction of the door.

"No," Maka said firmly. Soul looked at her again with pleading eyes, letting go of her hand. "No," She repeated. Soul's eyes flashed in anger, and Maka flinched expecting a slap.

_Smack._

Maka opened her eyes. She hadn't been slapped. In confusion, she looked in front of her to see that Kid had just been slapped. Kid turned slightly in Maka's direction and said, "Go to the car, now." Maka nodded, and clutched the bag of shoes closer to her chest as she ran to the car. Nathan greeted her with open arms, and asked her if she was okay.

"I am, but what about Kid?" Maka asked.

The Thomson sisters chuckled. "I'm sure Kid's going to be fine," Liz said as Patty snickered. The four looked up to the door way where Kid was saying something to Soul.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for a fight." Kid said cracking his knuckles, a crazy look in his eyes, "I got kicked out of my last four schools because I got into too many fights with the students and teachers. Broke the math teacher's nose once, but hey, he deserved it, the pedo he was, always feeling up Liz." Soul, who thought that Kid was just buffing, was angry that Maka chose Kid over him. Blindly, he took a swing at Kid.

Kid dodged. Every attack that Soul threw at him he dodged. He didn't seem to be putting any effort into it either, which made Soul angrier. Many attempted punches, slaps, and kicks later, Soul stopped to take a breath. Kid smiled, and took this chance to upper cut Soul, causing him to fall through the doorway, and into the apartment behind him.

Kid ran down the stairs, and to the car, driving himself and everyone back to the mansion. "That was awesome," Nathan said to his driving friend.

"I told you Kid would be fine, he used to fight all the time in school. When you do that, you are bound to gain some skill." Liz said. Patty was just smiling with amusement.

Maka rolled her eyes, and said with a smile, "I never said that I didn't agree with you,"

* * *

**I just got back from AnimeNext! It was so fun, but my shoulders and feet are killing me. I got something for a cosplay I'm doing this Halloween though. I also got a shirt that had Pikachu sticking a fork in the electrical socket and electrocuting himself. Any way, I said I'd update today, and I did. The next chapter should be up by Thursday, and if it isn't, I give you guys permission to chase me with pitchforks and torches. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, and thanks for reading.**

**~ littlecat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

The next day at school, many people were surprised to see that Maka was bandaged and coming to school with not Soul, but Kid, Patty and Liz. On the way up the many stairs to Shibusin, Maka was bombarded with questions, causing her to almost fall down twice.

"Oh my god, Maka are you okay?" Tsubaki ran over to her friend with concern plain of her face. Black Star followed behind his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, just fell down a hill when hiking with Patty," The sisters had made that lie, and Maka decided to use it. "I sort of sprained my ankle, and hurt my hand real bad," Maka continued. Tsubaki was naturally worried, and Maka felt reassured at how worried she was. Tsubaki hadn't changed.

"Have you seen Soul? Why'd you come without him?" Black Star interrogated. Maka sighed.

"I slept over at Liz and Patty's house, and they got me a ride," Maka said gesturing to her new friends behind her. "Oh, that reminds me, Tsubaki, Black Star, this is Liz and Patty. Liz, Patty, this is Tsubaki and Black Star," She said gesturing to the person whose name was mentioned. "And as for Soul, he's right there," Maka pointed to the white tuft of hair making its way through the students to get to its friend.

"Where did Kid go?" Patty asked. Maka and Liz started to look around with Patty, as Soul greeted Back Star and Tsubaki. "Oh there he is! KID! KIDDO-KUN!" Patty yelled causing many heads too turn in both Patty's direction, and in the direction of the blushing golden-eyed boy making his way through the crowd to Patty.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Kid said. He looked at Maka, and smiled, only to notice Soul. He smirked inwardly as he saw that Soul looked a bit intimidated at his presence. More for his pride and ego to build up on. The bell then rang, and Kid went to Maka's side to help her walk to class.

Black Star couldn't help but be suspicious as the black-haired boy helped Maka to class. Why wasn't _Soul_ doing this? Why wasn't Soul beating up this kid for being close to her either? Many questions like this floated in not only his head, but also in Tsubaki's and some other students.

"I wonder what happened…" Tsubaki mumbled to herself as she went to her first class.

Meanwhile, Ms. Marie was running late, and Kid was fighting off the flurry of girls around him. Even though he still wasn't exactly new, he was still attractive and mysterious to most girls. While he was being attacked, Maka was reading, smirking as Kid struggled to get the girls to go to their seats.

"Hey," Maka's focus was broken upon hearing a familiar voice. She looked up to see Nathan poking his head through the door. Maka got up, and went over to the brunette. He smiled and ruffled her hair, an amused grin put on his face when she fixed it again.

"I see that Kid's pretty popular with the ladies," Nathan said pointing to the ambushed boy. Maka laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey always was, ever since day one," She said holding up one finger. Nathan smiled. "How's your leg doing?" He asked looking at her bandaged leg. "I mean, I have a limp, but I can still walk right?" Maka shrugged her shoulders.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?" Maka asked. Nathan chuckled. "I said I was going to the bathroom. My teacher is so old that she wouldn't notice if I was gone the while class period." He stated rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Who's that?"

"Hey, he's pretty cute,"

Maka turned to see the girls who had just been attacking Kid looking at Nathan. Nathan grinned at the causing them to blush and giggle. Maka turned back to Nathan and said, "Run while you still can," Nathan waved and started heading back to his class. "See ya later," he said.

"Was that Nathan walking away?" Kid asked as Ms. Marie walked into the room apologizing and telling everyone to shush. "No it was a flying purple unicorn," Maka said sarcastically.

"What, I missed the unicorn because of the stupid fan girls?" Kid joked back. Maka giggled, and quieted down as class started.

* * *

The day soon sailed by and Maka, Liz, Patty, and Kid were soon sitting in the living room doing their homework. Their concentration was broken when the sound of the doorbell shattered the silence. Maka shot up shouting, "I'll get it!" as she bolted to the door. Anything to get her away from the algebra homework she had been stuck on. Kid and the Thomson sisters just stared off in the direction she went off to. The girl had just limp-run to the door while throwing her papers and pencil down a moment before.

"Guess who's here?" Maka said, limping in. Nathan walked in doing jazz hands, a goofy grin on his face. Patty laughed and applauded as Liz face-palmed.

"I invited Nathan here to help us with homework, since he's a year above us." Maka said showing Nathan where he could sit. "Good luck with that, I'm probably as bad as you," Nathan said sitting in his seat.

"I don't care, just help me on this problem that I've been stuck on," Maka put the paper in his face. The five continued their homework, sometimes with the help of Nathan. Once they were done Nathan said, "So Kid, I see that you're popular with the ladies,"

Kid flushed a light pink while the girls snickered at Nathan's smug, mocking smirk. "I don't know why they like me so much," Kid said looking away. He started to slowly put away his stuff. "Aww, Kiddo is embarrassed." Patty said with a mocking tone in her voice.

"I am not," Kid said, his bush getting a darker red. Maka just smiled, and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to make a snack," She said getting up, and heading off to the kitchen.

Maka soon came back with a big bowl full of apple slices, and three smaller bowls with peanut butter in them. She placed them on the table that was in the middle of the couch and chair arrangement. "Where's Kid?" She asked noticing the missing person.

"He went to the bathroom." Nathan said picking up an apple slice and dipping it in one of the peanut butter bowls. "No double dipping," Maka said sitting down.

"The slices look like smiles," Patty observed placing the apple slice in front of her mouth.

"I bet that the fan girls that Kid have are starting to like you now Nathan," Maka said biting into her apple slice. Nathan rolled his eyes. "We all know that those girls just want to-" He picked up an apple slice, and started to kiss it as if it were his lover's mouth. The three girls burst into a fit of giggles at the older boy's actions.

"I really wish that I didn't walk in while you were doing that." Kid said. The girls burst into full out laughter, and Nathan just ate the apple. He wasn't blushing, not embarrassed by what he was doing while Kid walked into the room.

Once calmed down, Liz started at her apple with peanut butter on it. "Why is it that peanut butter makes me have to pee?" she asked no one in particular. "Sorry…?" Maka said. Liz waved her hand as if saying, _"Its' fine," _

Nathan stood up, getting everyone's attention. "That is because," He suddenly started to do squat thrusts, "It has fiber," Everyone in the room, excluding Nathan, who had a very serious face on, started to crack up, laughing until their sides hurt.

"But fiber makes you have to poop," Kid said when he was done laughing. Nathan stopped moving mid-lunge, and said, "Touché," before getting up and sitting back down on the chair he occupied before. "Well it still does something to your bowls, right?" Nathan said sending the girls into another giggling fit.

* * *

**I told you I'd update. Now you can't chase me... you'd probably catch me anyway, I'm not very fast. Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter. That thing with the squat thrusting actually happened. I'm not joking. One of my friends was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and it all went down hill from there. Thank you for reading, and sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**~ littlecat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Maka had moved in with Kid and the Thomson sisters and Halloween was barely a week away. Patty would be dressing up like a giraffe, Liz would be a cat, and Kid and Maka were undecided.

"Come on Maka, you have to have some idea of what you want to be for the Halloween Ball!" Liz said to the girl currently reading on the bed in front of her. Maka rolled her eyes, and set her book down in her lap, a sticky note playing as the book mark.

"I don't even want to go to the ball, let alone wear a costume." She responded. Liz got up and started going through the large closet belonging to her. Maka only got a glance at the text in her book before an ear piercing scream made her head snap to Liz.

"You could be a freaking bunny!" Liz said grabbing her little blonde friend and dragging her to the door before she could object. Demanding Maka to put on her shoes, Liz got her money and the car keys.

"And where do you think you're going with _my _car?" Kid said walking into the room. He crossed his arms and glared at the keys in Liz's hands. Liz's hand twitched in the direction of the door. Maka took the hint, and started to back to the door.

Once the door was open, Liz yelled, "What keys?" and ran after Maka to the car. The two caught Kid off guard, which let them get ahead to the car.

"Go, go, go!" Maka said. Liz turned the key and stomped on the gas. Maka looked back to see that Kid was moping on the porch. She giggled and turned back around.

"So… where are we going exactly?" Maka turned to Liz whose eyes were glued to the road.

"To the mall, where else," Liz responded. Maka rolled her eyes. "I meant what store are we going to in the mall?" Maka asked. Liz backed into a parking spot. The mall was relatively close to her house. "I don't know a Halloween store? There's bound to be one." Liz got out of the car, and checked the time.

"I think we should get some food first. I can't shop on an empty stomach." Maka followed Liz into the mall, to the food court. She had only been to this mall once or twice because Soul didn't let her go out much.

"So," Liz said as she and Maka sat down in the crowded food court. "How'd your break up go? I forgot to ask." Liz bit into her pizza. Maka had broken up with Soul the past Wednesday.

"Well," Maka started, scratching the back of her head. "I told him it was over, and that I would officially be moving in with you, Patty, and Kid. He got kind of mad when I mentioned Kid, but he's just jealous. Anyway, he said that I was just sleeping with Kid to stay at your house. I told him that we are just friends.

"After that I said that I couldn't live in a household with a person who not only hurts me physically but emotionally too. And I couldn't be in a relationship with that person who hurts me. I repeated that it was over, and walked away. I'm happy that I could do it though, break up with him that is," Maka smiled, and bit into her pizza.

"Good for you. Sorry about him saying that though," Liz had finished, and was drinking her water. Maka thanked Liz, and got up to throw away their trash once they had finished. After they had cleaned up, Liz led Maka to a Halloween store that looked decent.

"Okay… a black bunny costume…" Liz mumbled to herself looking over the costumes. Maka stood awkwardly behind her, and waited for a costume to be chosen. Liz stood up with two costumes in hand. "Okay, I don't know which one will look better on you, so we have to do a mini fashion show in the dressing room." Liz picked up one more, and pushed Maka into the dressing room.

"Put on this one first," Liz passed Maka a costume and shoved her into a changing room. Maka put on the costume, and went out to display it, and let Liz judge how it looked. She repeated this process two more times, and ended up picking the second costume. Since Halloween was so close they got a discount.

"Kid is going to be mad when we get home," Maka said walking out of the store. Liz nodded and chuckled. "Heh, and I'm going to have my driving privileges taken away too, but at least we got you a costume,"

"Hey," Maka said getting Liz's attention. "What is Kid going to be for Halloween?" Liz froze.

"Oh, I forgot to get him a costume." Liz panicked. Maka laughed as the girl next to her started to panic over not knowing what Kid should be.

* * *

"Give me the keys," Kid opened his hand, and Liz dropped the keys on the boy's palm. "You can't drive for the next week." Liz sighed and turned to Maka. "Well at least we got you a Halloween costume,"

"Can I see your costume?" Kid asked. Maka opened her mouth to speak, but it was soon covered by Liz's, and the girl was dragged upstairs. "Sorry Kid, you can't see it until next week on Halloween." Liz shouted before slamming Maka's door. Kid stood downstairs confused.

"What the hell Liz?" Maka yelled. Liz only slipped out of her room, and came back with Patty. Patty was holding her costume, and Liz was holding hers.

"Halloween is be next week and we still need to figure out what Kid is going to wear." Liz said.

"Why do you have your costumes?" Maka asked.

"I wanted to have a fashion show!" Patty yelled. Maka sighed, and took the costume she was going to wear for Halloween out of its bag. After the girls were all dressed, and the "fashion show" was over, a knock was heard on Maka's door.

"Oh my god, hide Maka!" Patty screamed as she shoved Maka into the closet. Liz opened the door, and asked Kid what he needed.

"Dinner's ready," Was all he said before he just walked away. Liz closed the door and opened the closet for Maka. She walked out, and took off her black bunny ears. "Get changed, dinner's ready," Patty said, as she started to take off her giraffe antlers and ears.

"Girls are so weird," Kid muttered t himself. He was about to start eating his pasta when the house phone rang. "Hello?" He said picking up the phone. The girls walked into the dining room as the person on the other line responded.

_"This is Black Star, is Maka there?"_ Kid glanced at Maka. "Yeah she's right here." Kid handed the phone to Maka.

_"Hey Maka, this is Black Star,"_

"Hey Black Star, what's up?"

_"Soul said that you broke up with him, and moved out,"_

"That's true. Remember Liz and Patty? I'm living at their place now."

_"Why did you guys break up though?" _

"Well… we broke up because we weren't getting along very well, and I was tired of fighting,"

_"Oh, okay," _

"Is that all?"

_"Are you going to the Halloween Ball?"_

"I am why?"

_"Tsubaki want to know if you, Liz, and Patty would want to come over afterward. Ox, Harvard, and I are going over t Soul's house, so you guys have the apartment t yourselves,"_

"Okay, we would be glad to come over,"

_"Great, bye,"_

"Bye,"

Maka hung up, and turned to Liz and Patty. "We are sleeping over at Tsubaki's after the Halloween Ball," She said with a smile.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is so short. Don't worry, the next chapter is going to be Halloween, and you will get to see everyone's costumes. You will also get to see what happens at the ball. I'm not sure what Nathan should be though. Can you guys review with some suggestions? It would be great if you could. The one I like the most for Nathan will be his costume. Thank you for reading, and sorry abut any errors in the chapter.**

**~ littlecat**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I showed the list of costumes to my friends and told them my plan for each costume, and the ne that had the best reaction was... Disco Zombie by steviequeen! Sorry if your costume wasn't picked. They were all great ideas, but we've been watching a lot of _'That 70's Show'_. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

"Dude, it's almost time to go to the ball," Black Star walked into Soul's apartment after placing the key back under the door mat. He walked into the living room to see a lump covered with a blanket on the couch. All of the lights were off.

"Soul," Black Star said turning all of the lights on. "Get up dude," Black Star threw a pillow at the lump on the couch causing it to get startled and fall down. "You looked like shit today,"

"Yeah well I feel like shit too," Soul said getting up. "I kind of pitied you, the way you kept looking at Maka with that regretful, sad look in your eyes," Black Star said. "Get into your costume." Black Star was being an assassin, and Tsubaki was going to his "partner" **(A.N. Just imagine the clothes that they wear in the anime)**.

"Come on let her know what she's missing. Make her regret breaking up with you," Black Star said. He pushed Soul to his room, and got out his costume. He then proceeded to the bathroom, shoving his white-haired friend in. "Get dressed, and try to look happy,"

"I'll try my best," Soul said as he closed the door. Soul looked into the mirror with pure hatred of the person staring back at him. "I said such horrible things to her. I hurt her. I don't blame her for running away. It was for her own safety," Soul muttered to himself. He then moved to put on his costume.

Soul chose to take advantage of his scarlet eyes, and was dressing up as Satan himself for Halloween. He was wearing a black dress suit, with a crimson red tie. Black Star said that he would help him glue the horns on his fore head, and put some latex over where the skin and horns where they meet to make it look more realistic.

"Okay finished," Black Star said, adding the final dab of latex was put on Soul's skin. Soul got up, once he was sure the latex was dry, and looked in the mirror. The horns look almost real. "Black Star, you have out done yourself," Soul said, turning to his friend.

"I am awesome, aren't I?" Black Star said with a big grin on his face.

* * *

"Okay, your make-up is done," Liz said to Maka. Maka adjusted her bunny ears, and looked back to the mirror. Her costume consisted of black bunny ears, a black high-necked dress that fit to her form, and ended a little below mid-thigh and black knee socks. The dress had a white bunny tail on the back of it where her waist met her butt. She would wear her combat boots. Her nose had been drawn on to make it resemble a bunny's with dark brown eye liner, and she had three dots on each of her cheeks that if connected would make a triangle.

Most of Maka's bruises had healed, but there were some here and there. Her hand still had scars on it and she also had a scar on her shoulder that she had gotten the first week the beatings started.

"Liz I think my eye liner smudged." Patty said to her older sister. Patty was wearing a giraffe print dress that hugged her figure until it got to her hips, where it the puffed out because of the many layers of tulle. She also had on giraffe ears and antlers. Patty would be wearing her brown cow girl boots.

Liz was dressed in a beige strapless dress that was loose fitting, and ended at her knees. A cat tail was pinned to the back of the dress at the top of her butt on the line of her tail bone. She was wearing beige cat ears, and a brown collar that had a bell on it. Her nose, like Maka's, was drawn on, but to resemble a cat's nose and her cheeks had whiskers drawn on them. She was going to wear brown heels.

Liz was brushing Maka's hair, which was down, when knock was heard on the door. "Come in," Maka said getting up and pulling up her socks some more. Kid walked in and froze. His eyes lingered on the bunny tail across from him.

"Kid, don't be a pervert, and stop staring at Maka's butt." Patty said. Maka covered her butt and tail with her hands and turned to look at Kid. The two teens were blushing, a light red staining their completion.

"See Maka, the costume looks so good that even Kid is acting like a perv," Liz said to Maka.

"I'm not a pervert." Kid said. In the end, they hadn't found Kid a costume, so he was just going in a grey dress shirt and slacks. "We need to go pick up Nathan soon, so finish up."

"Okay," Liz said. She went to her closet and got out the shoes she was going to wear. The other two girls went to their rooms, and got their shoes. The four teens made their way down stairs where Patty and Maka put on their shoes, and made sure that they weren't missing anything.

"Shot gun," Maka said as Kid opened the door for her, beating Liz and Patty to it. Liz decided that she would shit in the middle and Patty and Nathan could have window seats. They would all walk up to his door to get him. He was also staying over at their house, so it would just be him and Kid that night since the girls were staying over at Tsubaki's.

"I wonder what Nathan's going to be," Liz said as Kid pulled up in front of Nathan's house. "He didn't tell anyone,"

"Like you didn't tell me what Maka would be dressed as," Kid said opening the car door. The four teens made their way to the door waiting for the moment of truth. Maka knocked on the door. The four gaped at the boy in front of them.

Nathan had a paler and slightly green completion with spots on his skin where his skin looked rotted and torn. His attire consisted of ripped bell bottoms splotched with blood and dirt. His shirt was loose and, like his pants, torn and was dirtied with dirt and blood and was half-way tucked in. His brown hair was messed up but obviously had been done before the four arrived to look somewhat like an afro. He also had on big sideburns and platforms.

"What the hell are you?!" Liz cried looking at her friend and his strange costume.

"Well he's obviously a zombie of some sort," Maka said cocking her head to the side. Nathan chuckled at his friend's puzzled faces.

"Well being a regular zombie is so boring," Nathan started. "I mean everyone's been a zombie for Halloween at some point-"

"Actually, I've never been a zombie for Halloween in my life," Maka said raising her had as if she were in a classroom. "Neither have I," agreed Liz.

"Shut up and let me continue," Nathan said. Both girls raised their hands as if they were caught by the police. "Anyway, I thought being a regular zombie was too boring, so I thought, _"Why not be a _disco _zombie,"_ I mean it's not a normal zombie, and yet I've never seen it before," Nathan yelled enthusiastically.

"Well… it's certainly something," Kid said examining the costume again. He wondered how his friend could walk in shoes that high.

"You are so cute!" Nathan suddenly yelled crushing Maka in a hug when he noticed her bunny ears and makeup.

"Urgh- Nathan, I'm having trouble breathing," Maka stuttered. She took in a big breath when the boy set her down, then making sure he got no fake blood n her costume. She didn't notice the discomforted faces of Liz and Kid.

"Let's go, the ball is going to start soon." Nathan said looking back in the house to glance at the time. He did how ever notice Kid and Liz's faces when he hugged Maka. The five walked to the car, excited for the Halloween ball.

* * *

"This looks fantastic! The decorating committee did a great job," Maka said clasping her hands together as she entered Death City's dining hall. She loved Halloween, the costumes, candy, scariness, candy. They had arrived eight minutes (much to Kid's amusement) late, so most of the juniors and seniors were there already and the music was bursting through the speakers.

Maka bounced around with Liz and Patty to the music as Kid and Nathan watched them and stayed by the snack table. "What are you?" Nathan asked Kid over the loud music.

"I honestly have no idea," Kid said, "They just told me to wear this, so I did."

"Don't you think that it's funny that the girls are all animals?" Nathan said smirking at Patty and Liz spinning the already dizzy Maka around.

"I guess it is do you think they planned it?" Kid responded.

"Maybe," A few moments later the song stopped and the next one started. "Uh oh," Nathan said, causing Kid to look at him.

"What happened?" Kid asked.

"That," Nathan pointed to the girls. Kid looked over to see what looked like Soul trying to talk to Maka who looked very uncomfortable hiding behind Liz and Patty. When Liz and Soul started to argue, Maka slipped away, and went to Kid and Nathan, who were already walking over.

"What happened?" Nathan asked. Maka turned around to see Soul, Liz and Patty walking over. The Thomson sisters looked slightly irked. Maka turned back to Nathan and Kid. "He came over and asked if he could cut in, and got kind of mad when I said no,"

"He can't hurt you with these many people," Patty said. Maka turned around to face Soul. He smiled, and gently grabbed her hand, leading her off to the other side of the room. _Heh, devil horns. Funny considering he made my life a living hell._ Maka thought to herself.

"So, what do you want?" Maka asked politely when they finally stopped. Soul let go of her hand.

"You look nice," Soul said looking Maka up and down. "I like you bunny tail," Maka flushed, and covered her bottom again.

"If you took me all the way over here to be perverse, I'm going back," Maka said, still blushing. "Stupid tail," she muttered to herself.

"You really do look nice though," Soul said. "I'm sorry, you know. You can ask Black Star, I've been going straight home, and just sitting in front of the TV with ice cream. I hardly sleep in bed any more. If there's anything I can-"

"Soul," Maka interrupted the boy's begging. "I broke up with you for a reason. If someone cheated on you, repeatedly, would you trust them again?"

"Probably not," Soul said looking at his feet.

"I'll dance with you once, but we aren't getting back together." Maka said sternly. Soul looked up surprised, and happy. He slowly grabbed Maka's hands, and started to dance to the song that was blasting from the speakers.

"What are they doing?!" Liz shrieked. The other four teens were watching their friend from the snack table that was along one of the side walls in the middle.

"They're… dancing…?" Kid said slowly. His heart strained a bit, and he felt… frustrated?

"What the fuck?" Liz shouted. She was about to march right over to the two dancing teens, but Nathan stopped her, and held her back despite her violent thrashing. Pretty soon after that, the song ended.

"Were you spying on me?!" Maka said as she walked over, noticing her friend's change in location.

"Pervert's staring at your ass," Patty said, causing Maka to blush. Kid rushed over to Maka.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"He didn't hurt me," Maka responded giving Kid a confused face. Kid searched her face for any twitch or glint that would signal a lie. Patty took this chance to push Kid into Maka. Maka stumbled backwards and Kid held on to her in case the impact caused her to fall back. They both stared at each other for a moment with flushed faces.

"Sorry," Kid said, letting go of Maka realizing the position they were in.

"It's fine," Maka said. "L-let's dance," The two started to awkwardly dance to the beat of the music as Patty and Liz watched with grins on their faces.

"That was a good move," Liz said to younger sister.

"They are so cute together," Patty said. "I ship them,"

* * *

**So do I Patty... So do I. Any way, look, a longer chapter! The next one will be about the slumber parties and sleepovers. Sorry about any errors, and thanks for reading.**

**~ littlecat**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry that I have taken so long to update.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

"We might have to squeeze together, but I'll make sure this slumber party is fun!" Kim exclaimed. The pink-haired girl smiled and pulled out some mats for Her, Jackie, Patty, Maka, and Liz to sleep on. Jackie and Tsubaki showed Patty and Liz where the bathroom was since they hadn't been there before.

"Let's all wash off our makeup off first." Jackie suggested. She and Kim had both been witches. The girls nodded, and headed towards the bathroom.

Once they were makeup free, the changed out of their costumes, and into their pajamas. It was 10:08 p.m. at night so the girls set up the sleeping bags on the mats.

"So," Tsubaki started interrupting the voices coming from the TV. "You and Kid, huh?" She said tauntingly at Maka.

"We're only friends. We were dancing as friends." Maka said strongly, but the blush on her face showed the weakness that statement gave her.

"Sure…" Patty, who caused it to happen, said.

"I'm serious! I just got out of relationship; I'm not going to get back in one for a while." Maka said. "and what about you and Ox, Kim?!"

"He's just the guy that stalks me. I let him have his dance if he promised to stay away from me for the next month," Kim said picking at her nail polish. She wasn't blushing at all and had a bored expression on her face. Maka hid her burning face in her knees, as she was already hugging them to her chest.

Tsubaki giggled. "I was only playing Maka," she said comfortingly to her friend. "You and Kid are a cute couple though,"

"SHUT UP!"

10:37

"So," Nathan began as he flipped through the channels on Kid's TV. Kid put the book he was reading in his lap, his finger bookmarking the page. "Are you going to ask Maka out or something?"

Kid shook his head. "No, she just got out of a relationship, and a nasty one at that, I don't think she'll date for a while." Kid glared at the smirk on Nathan's face.

"But you want to don't you?"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"You're so denial,"

"No I'm not,"

"See,"

"Shut up,"

10:42

"Wait, what?" Liz said shock evident on her face. In fact shock was on all of the girl's faces except for Maka who had said the statement that caused that shock.

"So, the last person he dated was… a _guy _named Brandon?" Tsubaki stuttered.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kim said causing an "I'm waiting," to come out of Maka's mouth. "So, he's gay?"

"He isn't gay, he's bi," Maka responded.

"So, I still have a chance?" Liz nearly screamed. Her eyes were bright with happiness and she was gripping Maka's shoulders tight. Maka slowly nodded her head, and Liz hugged her causing her to shriek in surprise.

"And even Nathan was homosexual, he wouldn't be gay, he'd be _fabulous,_" Patty said quoting one of her favorite YouTubers, Pewdiepie. The girls all laughed at the reference.

"How do you know that he's bi, and not gay?" Tsubaki asked. The room quieted down after that, the TV the only thing making noise. Maka got out her phone and quickly dialed a number, then putting it on speaker.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Maka, are you gay?"

_"I told you that I'm not gay, I'm bi, why are you asking anyway?" _

"Thanks, I forgot, bye,"

_"Bye,"_

"I told you," Maka said, putting down her phone. Silence filled the room for a couple moments.

"FUCK YEAH! I STILL HAVE A FUCKING CHANCE WITH NATHAN!" Liz screamed as she popped up, and started fist-pumping. The other five girls flinched back at Liz's out bust. Liz stopped when she realized what she was doing, and flushed, sitting down. Maka giggled and patted her friend's back.

"Okay, okay, yes you still have a chance." She said to the still blushing girl.

10:52

"Wait, what?"

"What?" Nathan arched one of his eye brows. Kid was silent for a moment before responding.

"You're bi?" Kid asked. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm bi. And my parents are totally fine with it too," Nathan said with a smirk. "Why, does it bother you?" He added mockingly. Kid sighed and shook his head.

"No, it just surprised me is all. I never thought you were bi," Kid responded. After this he and Nathan continued to watch the movie on the TV screen in front of them.

10:55

"Soul, are you still moping?" Black Star said as he peeked his head into his friend's room. "Ox and Harvar went out to look for food." Black Star stepped into Soul's room, and walked over to the boy who's head was resting on the desk he was sitting at.

"Did you see?" Soul started, "She was having so much more fun dancing with Kid than with me… I'm jealous," Soul mumbled the last part. Suddenly he got up, and walked to the room across the hall; Maka's room. Black Star followed behind him.

The room's door was closed, and Soul's fingers tightened as he placed his hand on the door knob. The first thing Soul noticed when he opened the door, was the room's emptiness. Black Star started to protest to Soul going into the room; it would only make him sadder. Soul ignored him, walked into the room, and shut and locked the door before Black Star could get in.

The furniture was still there, and so were the posters and the calendar she used, that hung on the walls. Soul looked through the closet and drawers to find that she left no clothes. In her desk draws were only some pencils, pens, and scraps of paper with math problems and doodles on them.

Soul ventured over to Maka's bed, which was still messy from not being made. Soul smiled a bit as he inhaled the scent of Maka's strawberry shampoo on her pillow. "I'm being creepy," Soul mumbled to himself as he got up and walked to the middle of Maka's room. He hadn't opened the door to this room since she left.

He was afraid of it hurting him more, like Black Star said. But, in a way, it made him feel calm. Because for a moment, he could pretend that she was still there. That she never left.

* * *

**Sorry for the slightly cheesy ending. I am so good at procrastinating. Sorry for any errors in the chapter, and thank you for reading.**

**~ littlecat**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Time had passed and it was Thanks Giving at the mansion. Liz and Maka were in the kitchen preparing the turkey and stuffing. They didn't trust Patty with the stove, so they had Kid take her out shopping and for ice cream.

"Okay, and let it cook for forty-five minutes or until fully cooked…" Liz mumbled as she placed the pan with the turkey surrounded by stuffing in the oven. She flinched away from the heat, and shut the door to the oven as soon as the tray was fully inside.

Maka giggled at her friend's behavior and continued to mash and squish the potatoes in the large glass bowl in front of her. Liz walked over, and said, "Well, you'd react like that too if you weren't used to using the oven."

"But I am, so I don't act like that," Maka replied as she finished the mashing, making sure there were no lumps of potato left. Once that was done, she walked over to the corn muffins to see if they were ready.

"WE'RE HOOOOME!" Patty's voice echoed through the house followed by the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"Dinner's almost done," Liz shouted back. Kid walked into the kitchen, and inhaled the scent filling it.

"Dinner smells good." He stated. Liz rolled her eyes, and said, "Well thank Maka, she prepared most of it."

Maka blushed, and turned on the oven light to check on the turkey.

* * *

"That was great," Patty said, rubbing he stomach. Maka smiled, and started collecting the plated and bowls they all used. "Well I'm glad that you liked what Liz and I made for you," She said walking to the kitchen with her arms full of the pates she was collecting.

Kid got up and collected the rest of the bowls, plates, and silverware to bring to Maka. When Maka saw Kid coming with the rest of the dirty dishes, she started to wash the ones already in the sink. "Do you need help?" Kid asked.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks for offering." Maka responded. Kid went to her side and picked up a plate and started to scrub it. Maka looked at him questionably. "I'm going to help out anyway," Kid said without letting his eyes stray from the plate he was calmly scrubbing mashed potatoes off of.

"Thanks," Maka said with a smile spreading on her face. And with that, she and Kid started to wash the rest of the dishes. A couple minutes later Kid was putting the spoon he had just washed in the dish rack, and accidentally splashed Maka.

Mortified, he turned to her. "I'm so sorry, Maka," He said. She only giggled, and put her hands under the running water. Kid was confused and started wondering what she was doing, when she splashed the water on her fingers in in face.

"Whoops," She said grinning up at Kid. Kid smiled, and repeated the action. Soon, Maka got the sink's sprayer hose, and sprayed Kid, causing him to jump. She laughed at his surprised face. He shook his head, and started walking towards her, getting the soapy foam from the sink, and putting it on her head. As she was distracted with getting the bubbles out of her hair, Kid hugged her side, causing her to squeak in surprise from not only being hugged, but his soaking wet shirt got her wet as well.

He backed away from her, and looked at Maka's flushed face. She looked him in the eye, and stared for a couple of seconds before quickly getting the sprayer hose again, and spraying him square in the chest. Kid jumped again at the cold water, and flung bubbles at her again, them hitting her shoulder. She giggled, and laughed harder when Kid hugged her again soak her even more.

"Well what do we have here?" Kid and Maka stopped laughing and looked at the doorway of the kitchen to see Liz and Patty. Patty was giggling, and Liz had her phone out. It looked like she was taking a video, because her eyes were glued to the screen.

Kid and Maka quickly shot apart. "How long have you been there?" Kid asked. Liz smiled and responded, "Long enough to get a cute video and some pictures," She tapped her phone's screen, and approached the two soaked teens.

"That was adorable," She taunted. Maka's face was as red as a tomato, and Kid's was slowly turning a color, matching that.

"I think I'm going to change," Maka said hurrying out of the kitchen.

"Me too," Kid hurried out as well. Liz and Patty smiled, as Kid ran towards the stairs, almost slipping because he was so soaked.

"That," Patty started looking up at her sister, "Was the start of a beautiful relationship,"

* * *

**Sorry for any errors and thank you for reading. Yes, this is the last chapter of this story. It's been great, and I loved you reviews. Don't worry though, There will be a sequel. I'll post it either tomorrow or the day after, so look for that. It's been great, good bye.**

**~ littlecat**


End file.
